Inuyasha's Christmas Carol
by sufferion
Summary: this is a combination of two stories adapted one of my favourite stories a christmas carol to suit inuyasha's story. tires to put in some humoractionadventureangst and a little bit of romance. please read and review


Inuyasha's Christmas Carol

A/n: sorry….. I know it's a bit late for a Christmas fic… this should have been posted ages ago (actually last year)… … … I also appoligise for using all these dots … … … but I happen to like them very much…

p.s. this is my first fic so be nice and review…

p.s.2: some of you who're interested enough to read it till the end may note the change in the style of writing… at first it was intended to be a humorous and stupid play but then I got slightly carried away and ended up writing as if its sort of happening there and then… I appoligise for any confusion created. Sorry I was to lazy to re-write it…

btw… Inuyasha and co do not belong to me and neither does A Christmas Carol …etc…etc…etc…

Anwyays… here is the cast:

Narrator: me (a.k.a. the author) mwaaaaaaahhhahahaa

(evil laughter echoes in the background)

Scrooge: Inuyasha

Cratchit: Miroku

Mrs Cratchit: Sango

Kids: 6 unkown kids ( I'm keeping one of the names tiny Tim 'cause I like it)

Marley: Sesshomaru

Scrooge's nephew: Shippo … in my story he's not the nephew… he's a friend of the Cratchit family along with his adoptive mother….

Shippo's mother: Kagome, best friend of the Cratchits who tries to help Scrooge.

Ghost of the Past: oh why spoil the fun! You'll find out later if you read on!

SO…… on with the story

Narrator: Once upon a time in a far away land….ooooopsssssss sorry, got the wrong book…

So here we go again…

One cold winter's night and old man... (cough… cough.. ) I mean an old hanyou -

Inuyasha : OI bitch.. I'm not old!

Narrator: yes you are!

Inuyasha : Are not!

Narrator: Are too! Hey you've bin pinned to a tree for 50 yrs! You must be at least 80…. And 80 is sooooooo old!

Inuyasha's eyebrows and ears twitch and he flexes his claws….. Narrator hides under the desk….

Kagome: Inuyasha calm down….she does have a point you know!

Inuyasha: you think I'm old!

Everyone anime sweat drop!

Narrator: never mind lets just get on with our story ( geeeeeeees I've only just started and already there's trouble!) So… lets just skip the old since inu-chan is touchy about his age …

Inuyasha draws Tessaiga…

Kagome: Siiiiitttttttt ( inuyasha kisses the ground leaving a smoking crater) … don't you dare harass the narrator!

Narrator: thanks Kagome-can

Kagome: anytime

Narrator: and on with the story… so ….where was I … the hanyou is walking down a snowy path that leads to the village. Everyone in the village is enjoying the Christmas spirit in the air…( btw it's Christmas eve)… everyone except Inuyasha ….he just walked along in silence minding his own business not even bothering to answer anyone's greeting.

Inuyasha (folds his arms across his chest in his usual grumpy manner) : Feh!

Narrator (evil smirk): my point exactly! Anyways… Inuyasha reached the door of his office and barges in, slamming the door shut scaring the shit out of his humble employee –

Miroku : At last! It's my turn…( looks at narrator and falls on his knees … scene grows misty in a dreamy sort of way with flowers floating about …) Will you bear my child?

Everyone eye roll

Bonk! Slap! Thud!

(remove mist and flowers from background)

Narrator: Don't even think about it you lecher! Shame on you! Cratchit is supposed to be an exemplary being!

Miroku (sporting a few lumps and red handprints): Please accept my most humble apologies. It won't happen again.

Narrator: See that it doesn't ! …… so ….. once again… Inuyasha slams the door shut, and so on and so forth…

Miroku, seeing as his employer arrived stood up: Good morning sir.

Inuyasha: Feh! Just get on with your work Cratchit!

Narrator: And so the hours slowly rolled by monotonously with Miroku slaving the day away and an occasional 'feh' from Inuyasha… … … … Later the door burst open sending a blast of wind and snowflakes in the room. A young kitsune jumps in the room finishing of a Christmas tune. (how cuuuuuuteeee!)

Shippo: Merry Christmas Miroku! … Merry Christmas Inuyasha!

Inu: Feh! Shut up brat!

Mir: Merry Christmas to you Shippo! You seem particularly happy today!

Ship: Yepp! I can't wait for tonight to open my presents!

Mir: hehe… is the party still on for tonight?

Ship: yeah but there's been a change in plans… mom sent me to ask you if you would mind having the party at your place…. We've had a minor accident at home….

Miroku sweat drops … (oh oh….another Kagome disaster ) : ermm…. What exactly happened –

Inuyasha, tired of being ignored slammed his fists on the table: Will you shut up! You (pointing at Miroku) just get on with your work or you'll find yourself out of a job! And you get the hell ----

And then he froze…his eyes fixed on the once again open door… (yeah, yeah…. 3 guesses on who just entered)

Kagome goes in … her facing glowing from the walk in the cold, windy air with a few snowflakes in her hair…

Kag: Merry Christmas everyone!

Inu: Feh!

Kagome smiled at inuyasha…

Kag: Oh inuyasha, Christmas is supposed to be a time for happiness not for fehhing! Shippo and I came to invite you to our Christmas party - well actually it can't be mine any longer – we'll do it at the Cratchit's if it's all right with you Miroku.

Kagome sighed thinking back as to why they cannot have the party at her house as usual

…_Flashback_

Kagome was very busy in her kitchen. She wanted to make this year's party special and had decided to bake some stuff herself.

Kag: Dam you bowl you were'nt supposed to stick!

She was trying to remove an overcooked pudding from the bowl. Bits of pudding were plastered all over the kitchen and herself. While she was fighting with the pudding and the bowl a loud bang was heard. The water bath on the oven had run dry and the bowl simmering in it was sent flying all the way across the room while the toffee which was cooking in it was exploded all over the place covering every bit of wall, table, chairs.. everything.

(a/n: this might seem a bit far fetched to anyone who hasn't been through this horrifying experience. Believe me… it does happen… and this I found out through my mistake when I forgot the toffee simmering. I was out and when I got home there was toffee all over the kitchen :P)

Kagome froze staring at the horror around her. Sure this party was going to be special…

…_end flaskback_

Kagome sighed sadley…

Mir: Don't worry Kags. It won't be a problem to have the party at our place. And we'd be honored if you'd come sir.

Inu: Feh! Like I care! I hate Christmas and stupid parties!

He said yelling, and banged his fist on the table and went back to his leger.

Miroku scurried away to his work bench. Shippo huffed and went out dragging his adoptive mom in anger. Kagome managed to wave a smile at inuyasha and shouted after him…

Kag: Well… if you change your mind you know where to find us…

Narrator: In the street shippo was dragging kagome. He was infuriated at inuyasha for being so rude…

Shipp: I don't know why you even bother mum… He doesn't deserve it!

Kag: maybe someday I'll manage to get through to his him and see him smile for once…

Narrator: The day went on getting colder and colder every hour… Brr… At 7:00pm the clock in the office was chiming the end of the day for Miroku…

Mir: Sir… I'll be going sir...

Inu: Feh... whatever…

Mir: well sir… I'd like to make sure that's all right for my day off tomorrow…

Inu: yeah yeah whatever! But be sure to be earlier the day after tomorrow!

… 1min…2min…

Mir (whispers to narrator): how long do I have to stay here?

Narrator (whispers back): till he notices you and snaps again…

Inu: You still here Cratchit!

Mir (pleading puppy eyes to narrator): Do I have to?

Narrator: Yes of course you have to! Go on!

Mir (uneasily): Well sir… you see sir… my pay sir…

Inu (grumbling): Feh! Of course everyone wants money but no one wants to work!

Miroku sweat-dropped anime style… got the money from Inuyasha

Mir: Tnx sir. Merry Christmas Sir

Narrator: and scurried out faster than you can say Merry Cristmas

Inuyasha (yelled after him): Feh! Fucking Xmas! Who needs it anyway!

Narrator: Inuyasha sat back in his old armchair thinking hard… He was feeling very lonely and depressed and had a kind of void –

Inu (yells): Hey that's not part of the fucking story! I'm not that pathetic!

Narrator (mwahaha): just checking you're following… Anyway…Inuyasha sat back yada yada yada… he felt pleased with himself remembering how much he scared the living shit out of Miroku each time he yelled. He took out his most precious possession – his father's sword Tessaiga and started polishing it. His thoughts drifted to Kagome. She was always trying to be nice to him and inviting him to things as he put it –trying to cheer him up… she clearly wasn't afraid of him unlike all the people around him. His thoughts drifted back to when they first met... when she had saved his life…

…_flashback_

He felt someone twitch his very sensitive puppy dog ears…

He opened his eyes… the last thing he remembered was the big battle, blood everywhere… and him running to find his love, his betrothed, to protect her and save her from the massacre. His older brother, the only family he had been brutally murdered whilst defending his family and home. An arrow was flying for his heart and his brother had pulled him out of the way just in time only to have the arrow going through his own back! His dying wish was for him to save himself and protect their father's inheritance from falling in the hands of their enemy.

Running in the forest he heard her voice behind him…

Kikyo: Inuyasha! How could you!

He spun around and saw her standing straight, bow flexed, arrow at the ready. He could see that she was already wounded.

Inu: Kikyo.. you're hurt… what –

Kik: You bastard! How could you run away and leave me here at the mercy of our enemy!

She stretched her bow…

Inu: wait Kikyo… I was looking for you.. I was –

Kik: Lies all lies!

.. and with tears in her eyes she fired the arrow at him. His eyes widened as he was hit by her arrow in his heart pinning him to a tree. As his eyes were closing in eternal sleep he saw a demon striking a fatal blow at his beloved.

Now as he opened his eyes he did not see what he last remembered. Instead were a grey pair of eyes looking at him intently… then he noticed that her hand held the arrow which had bound him to the tree for the last 50 years (that of course he had discovered later)

Inu (dazed and confused 'ah ah ah ah'): what the hell are you?

Kag (stared in surprise at his rudeness): I'm not a what I'm Kagome, Ka-go-me! Who are you?

He stared at her… it was amazing how much she looked like her… Kikyo… but no it couldn't be…

Kag: Who are you?

He never answered. Inuyasha tried to make a few steps but fell down loosing consciousness. He was still very weak and immediately ran a high fever. Kagome had taken pity on him and nursed him back to health without ever receiving a word of thanks. He had left without saying thanks or goodbye one night and went in search of his father's estate. Luckily for him he found himself to be in what once was his town. Of course it had changed quite a bit in all that time. However he still found his family home unlived in – still his – and though shabby and falling to bits he immediately moved back in shutting out all society which was easy since it was just outside the town – at the side of the forest. In the town he also discovered that his and his brother's old shop was still intact so he decided to continue with his business of sword making.

… _end flashback_

Narrator: And so till this day Inuyasha lived all alone in his deteriorating family home. He avoided people as much as possible becoming stranger and stranger each passing day (takes a quick look at Inu just incase he was about to use Tessaiga but sees him snoring – pheewww). He became obsessed with his work and drove his only worker as hard as possible whilst paying him as little as possible. All in all he became a miserable miser. (mwahahaha)

Inu (evil twinkle in his eye): You done insulting me?

Narrator: ermm…

Inuyasha bonks narrator on the head with Tessaiga.

Narrator :

… narrator decides to leave inuyasha for a while and bug the Cratchit family…

While Inuyasha was left in his office Miroku went to the town centre to meet up with his kids to go Christmas shopping.

When he saw his father little tiny Tim rushed to hug him. Miroku lifted him up lovingly and carried him on his shoulder round the shops. While the twins walked hand in hand with their older brother Kohaku. They walked happily across the town admiring the Christmas decorations all over the place. Miroku smiled at his kids. The other two Kirara and baby Rin were at home. He stopped near a Christmas Father- dressed street vendor and bought each of his kids a wrapped present to be opened the day after, following the Christmas lunch. It wasn't much but it was all he could afford.

Next he stopped at the butcher's and bought a small goose (turkeys are expensive) and some oranges and chestnuts for the stuffing (I honestly have noooo idea what goes in the stuffing. They sang carols all the way home.

Mir (as he entered a really small house with a battered-down door): honey, I'm home!

The kids rushed to put the presents under the Christmas tree.

Narrator (evil twinkle): sango hurried to greet her husband with a kiss.

…

Narrator (waiting patiently): sango hurried to greet her husband with a kiss.

…

Narrator (driving the point home): sango hurried to greet her husband with a kiss.

…

Mir (smiling perversely): come on Sango dear. We're married after all…

Sango (angrily): In your dreams houshi!

Narrator: Now, now sango… follow the script… (evil laughter)… now let's try again…

Narrator (evil twinkle): sango hurried to greet her husband with a kiss.

…

Miroku goes starry eyed; and flowery and starry background pops up with romantic music.

Sango slaps Miroku back into his senses with her boomerang and kicks away the ridiculous background and sound effects.

Narrator whistles and yells: and on with the damn story!

Sango and Miroku hang their head down in apology and bow respectfully…

Sango gives Miroku a quick peck on the cheek: Welcome home darling… how was your day?

Mir: The usual… How was yours?

San: We've been busy here preparing for tonight's party and tomorrow's lunch. Luckily old Kaede came to help.

Mir: oh so you know the party'll be here… anyway here's the stuff you need for tomorrow. And here's a drink to toast to our happy family…

… and now back to inuyasha…

Inuyasha got up and started the long and dreary procedure of locking up his 2 dozen locks!

Just as he was locking up the last lock on the front door, an icy wind flew by and inuyasha heard it whispering his name … sort of…

He dismissed it as tiredness and slouched off –

Inu: Feh! I'm never tired

Narrator (starting to get annoyed with all the meaningless interruptions): Shut up and let me go on!

… Inuyasha bent down his head and stalked off into the night grunting angrily at any who bumped into him or came across him along his way.

Just as he was reaching the outskirts of the town he bumped into an old lady and tripped her to the ground.

Kaede: The least you could do is help me up and apologise you arrogant half-demon.

Inu (smirk): Oh it's you old hag! If I'd realized it before I would have stepped on you.

Narrator: Inuyasha hated the old woman with a passion. She always lectured him about his bad ways at every possible opportunity. To make things even worse Kaede was a miko and threw curses at him as punishment for being rude to her daughter – Kagome. She and Kagome took care of the town's small orphanage. Kagome asked Inuyasha's help many a time for fundraising activites. She begged him to demonstrate his sword-fighting abilities and small things like that but no… Inuyasha did not know the meaning of charity and kindness…

Kaede got up slowly. Another icy breeze surrounded them and this time Inuyasha distinctly heard it whisper his name…He was sure that even Kaede heard it – in fact she was looking at him in a strange way.

Kaede brushed off the dirt from her clothes.

Kaede: Well Inuyasha… I'll be seeing you.

And turned around and walked away.

Inu: Feh! Not bloody likely!

Narrator: …And continued his way to his home. He took out an enormous rusty key and while opening his door he once again heard something whispering his name.

He stared at the knocker whish was supposed to be in the shape of a dragon but was now surrounded by a sort of mist. It was assuming the shape of a face whose mouth was clearly speaking his name. Inuyasha, slightly confused, opened his door and locked his house well and rushed up to hiss room closing all the locks behind him.

He sat down in his cosy armchair by the fireplace and let out a breath of relief. He still felt cold and so lit a fire and started to warm some ramen. He was still feeling uneasy especially when both the flames in the fire and the candles started to flicker. He once again felt the breeze calling out his name getting louder and louder…

"Breeze": I..nu..ya..sha……… I-NU-YA-SHA…

He could easily here steps outside his room and then stared as he saw the locks go back one by one…

Inu: Who... who's there? Who are you? What do you want?

Narrator: As the last lock in the room turned the door swung open and a blast of frosty wind and mist blew out the candles. Out of the mist stepped a ghostly figure.

Ghost (angrily): Inuyasha! Do you not know who I am!

Inuyahsa stared at the ghostly figure of his brother…

Inu: Sesshomaru! Is that you?

Sess: Yes it's me Inuyasha! Sit down! We need to talk!

Inu (blabbering): Brother… how did you come here? I thought… why –

Sess (yelled angrily): Silence!

Nar: Sesshomaru calmly summoned another armchair from across the room and sat in from of his brother.

Sess: I have been permitted to come here to help you… I came here to warn you. If you continue in the path you are leading your soul will be doomed for all eternity!

Inu: But brother I –

Sesshomaru: Shut up! Do you not realize how serious this is! You are ruining your life and making others miserable and disgracing our family. Have you no respect! I gave my life for you. Don't let me have died in vain. You job was to protect and aid this village and you are happily letting it go to ruins. You are the last of our family line it is your duty to continue our old tradition. You do not have much time left… if you do not see light, disaster's coming your way and all will be lost.

I've already said too much… I am not allowed to say anything of the future… listen well Inuyahsa… tonight you will be visited by 3 spirits. Listen to them! Do what they say! Or your fate will be worse than mine!

Inu (panicking): but why 3 spirits? Can't you just tell me what I need to know? –

Sess (indifferent): The first spirit will come when the bell tolls 10. The 2nd spirit will come when the bell tolls 11 and the last spirit when the bell tolls 12. And now I must go. (gets up from the chair and walks to the door while being surrounded by a mist) Farewell Inuhasha... Farewell…

Inu: No… don't go…

Narrator: but it was too late. Sesshomaru disappeared just as soon as he had arrived, leaving everything locked as if no one had gone in the room. Inuyasha ate his soup thinking hard. At one point he was no longer sure if it was true or he'd imagined it all and at around 9 he went to sleep…

The minutes flew by and soon it was 10. The church bell was ringing and so was the grandfather's clock. Inuyasha woke up with groggy eyes and look at the clock at his bedstand.

Inu: Well it's 10 now! Where's the spirit? Feh!

Narrator: Inuyasha fluffed his pillow and lay down to sleep. At the last sound of the bell, a purple light appeared before his bed. The first spirit stepped out of the light. Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise…

Inu(rubbing his eyes): Ki…Kikyo… is that you?

Kik (smiles): Hello Inuyasha. Yes it is I. I am now the Ghost of Christmas past. I've come to show you your past Christmases so you can learn from them. Come… take my hand…

Narrator: Inuyasha got out of his bed and took her hand as if in trance… They were surrounded by a mist and soon were traveling through the clouds going backwards…way, way back.

They stopped at a small cottage just outside a forest… Candles could be seen lit in every window. The voice of a woman could be heard singing a lullaby.

Inu: I know that song… my mother used to sing that song… this house…

Kik: This cottage is where you lived before your father built the big family hom you're living in now… this is your first Christmas… let's go in and take a look… don't worry they can't see us.

Narrator: They went in and watched a happy family having dinner. They went through other 2 Christmases… the last one was after his parents had died… not a very happy Christmas… Inuyasha was still not sure whether he was dreaming or not…

Kik: It's getting late… there is just one more Christmas I must show you, come…

Narrator: She took his hand and a mist once more surrounded them. They went much further this time… he was much older now… no longer ago… this Christmas he remembered well. It was the last Christmas they had spent together… the one where…

_Flashback_

Sesshomaru: Inuyasha! Come help me with this tree…

Inu: Coming…

Inuyasha and Kikyo walked in, hand in hand, laughing. Kikyo went to play with little Rin and Inuyasha went to help his brother.

Sess: Well there we go…

Inu (smiles): We sure have a nice tree this year… perfect for the occasion.

Sess (looking at Kikyo): I still can't believe your taking the step… Our parents would be very proud of you! Still it's strange thinking of you, a half demon, and a miko together…

Inu: well in a way we're the same… we're both here to protect the village.

Rin: Unle yasha! Uncle Yasha! Come play with Rin!

Inuyasha smiled at his niece and went to lift her up and play.

A few hours later, during the party, Inuyasha offered his hand to Kikyo and after dancing a couple of songs took her out on the veranda overlooking the lake…

Inu: Kikyo, I still have to give you my present…

He got down on his knees, took her hand and in the other he held out a box… and engagement ring…

Inu: Will you be my mate?

Kikyo (tears in her eyes): Oh Inu.. I don't know what to say… I … yes … I …

Inuyasha got up and lifted her in a hug and started dancing all over the veranda…

…_End flashback_

Narrator: Inuyasha had tears in his eyes as he watched the Christmas before him disappear slowly. They were back in the present… in his room.

Inu: Why Kikyo… why?

Kik: Let's sit down. There is still some time left and there is something I should have told you long ago… I'm so sorry Inuyasha… for what happened…for not trusting you enough…when I said yes that day… I really meant it… However, there was something that happened in my past…that made me unable to trust demons. You see... both my parents were killed by a demon... that's the reason why I became a miko – to protect my village from demons. When I came to your village I was very surprised that it was protected by a family of youkai. All the villagers loved and respected you as I did when I got to know you. I really loved you inuyasha, please believe me, but here was still some trust missing… and that day… I saw him… before the battle… I saw him… the demon that killed my parents… he was coming out of your study with your brother… he looked at me and smiled! And at that moment everything snapped… I thought… I thought that you were all in league… of course later I found out that Sesshomaru had actually been trying to get him to sign a peace treaty… I … I … I'm so sorry Inuyasha… I'm sorry for not trusting you … I'm sorry for never telling you how I felt and for holding back and I'm so sorry for what happened…

Narrator: Kikyo broke down in tears. Inuyasha got up and hugged her…

Kik( hugged him close): Please… please move on Inuyasha… don't let me be the reason for you holding back all that anger and mistrust towards people. Please, you don't have much time… He's coming back… you must change before it's too late… Christmas is the perfect time for change… it's the meaning of friendship, love and charity… you have people who can help you if you only let them…

Narrator: A purple light appeared and surrounded them.

Kik: I have to go… I'm out of time…

Inu: No Kikyo! Don't go…

Kik: My time is over… I'm sorry… please forgive me and move on… remember time is short…there is one person who cares for you very much and who you keep pushing away… it's time to start accepting people's help. Give her a chance! You will need her great power… she is stronger that I've ever been... Farewell inuyasha…

Narrator: Whit one last hug and a blast of purple light she was gone… Inuyasha sat down on the bed in deep thought…

Inu: oh Kikyo…

Narrator: A single tear fell from his eyes just as the clock was chiming 11.

He did not notice that a white mist had appeared and a shadowy figure stepped out…

2nd ghost: Inuyasha… Inuyasha… get up lad!

Narrator: Inuyasha woke up from his trance and saw Kaede in front of him…

Inu: Old Hag! What in hell are you doing here!

Kaede(laughs): I told ye I'l bee seeing you… I am the spirit of Christmas present and I've come to show you this year's Christmases so you can see what you're missing! Come take my hand…

Narrator: The mist transported them to the poor part of the town where the streets were dark and houses crumbling to bits.

Inu: what is this place? Where have you brought me?

Kaede: This is the part of the town you can't be botherd about. Come let's walk through here… maybe you can see what most people are going through and what is happening since you no longer cared…

Narrator: … they walked and walked… Inuyasha stared at the poor people, feeling more and guiltier with every step they made.

Kaede: So Kikyo has been to visit you ehh?

Inu: What! How do you know Kikyo?

Kaede: Ehh… maybe you don't remember me… hehe… of course I was much younger… I am kikyo's younger sister…

Narrator: Inuyasha starred at her and then remarked rather rudely…

Inu: Well! I really don't see any resemblance…

Kaede (laughs): True…true… but I'm sure you noticed the resemblance between Kikyo and my Kagome... (smiles softly) they are the same in many ways… oh here we are…

Narrator: they stopped at the orphanage. Kagome and two other helpers where putting the children to bed. Kagome left taking Shippo by the hand, and they followed her to the Cratchit's home which was a little blocks down. Miroku got the door.

Mir: Come in Kagome… Sango is just preparing…

Kag (hugs miroku): Merry Christmas. Let me go help Sango…

Sango: Merry Christmas Kags… Where's your mother?

Kag: Oh she said she'll join us later… I don't know but she seemed to have somewhere important to go to...

Narrator: They watched as the whole family sat down and enjoyed the meal… Kagome kept looking at the door as if waiting for someone to come.

San: Don't worry Kag's I' sure your mother'll come soon.

Kag: oh I know Sango… I was wondering if Inuyasha will come… I hate thinking of him all alone out there in his house…

Everyone stared at eachother…

Mir: listen kags… I'm sure he won't come… you know how he is…

San: I don't know why you bother… he's an arrogant bastard and always very rude to you. Of course he won't come. He hates everything and everyone especially Christmas and is to bloody proud to accept any help.

Mir: Sango dear… don't swear in front of the kids!

San: sorry dear! It's just that he makes me so…grrrrr…angry!

Kag: but it's Christmas! We should be helping him and giving him some Christmas spirit… I'm sure he doesn't mean to bee so rude and angry. He's just been hurt a lot. I should have gone over there and made sure he's all right…

Inu: why… why does she bother?

Kaede: Kagome is a kind girl. She likes helping people and loves everything about Christmas. She's always worrying over you and Sango is right you're ungrateful and arrogant!

Inu: Hey! You brought me all the way here to be insulted!

Kaede: Come let's go look through the other houses… I don't have much time left… they'll be wondering where I've gone.

Narrator: Inuyasha looked at Kagome's worried face… She was always trying to take care of him and bugging him. She brought him food at the office and left it at the door. Of course he knew it was from her… he recognized the smell on the cloth. He was always very rude to her… one time in particular he went way overboard and made her cry. It was when he was walking past the cemetery and saw her putting flowers on his family's grave which he never visited. He had called her a nosy and interfering bitch and shouted quite a lot. She had just looked at him with tears in her eyes, murmured sorry and ran away…

… Together the walked down the street looking through windows at other houses. Inuyasha looked at all the families rich and poor… everyone was all gathered at Christmas enjoying themselves. He was surprised looking at the poor families still happy with the little they've got and sharing amongst each other… Finally they were back in his room…

Kaede: I must go now… be sure to remember what you've seen Inuyasha and learn from it. Here take your sword (hands him Tessaiga)… be careful of the last spirit Inuyasha… I'll be seeing you…

Narrator: Inuyasha stared at Tessaiga in his hands and looked at the clock it was quarter to 12… he still had 15mins left before the last spirit came… he did not know why but he was feeling uneasy.

Inu: If I live through this I swear I'll a change and start living the life I've been granted…

Narrator: With those words a bright light surrounded him and Tessaiga pulsed in his hands as if alive… Inuyasha closed his eyes to meditate and felt a new power rise within him.

… The church bell was ringing the last stroke of midnight… and evil laughter echoed and a dark mist appeared in his room… Inuyasha opened his eyes and found himself in the graveyard…in front of him stood a dark hooded figure…

Inu: Are you the last spirit… the ghost of Christmas future?

The hooded figure nodded

Inu (smiled uneasily): well I can tell you from the start that you are not required… I've already decided to mend my ways…

The hooded figure remained motionless

Inu: So… err… I think we can go right?

The hooded figure moved hi arm… from under his cloak came out a bony skeletal hand that held Inuyasha in his place…not letting him go. With the other hand he pointed to the village…Inuyasha turned to look behind him… there was no village… it was one big graveyard of ruins…

Inu: no… it can't be… no… spirit! Why did this happen? Tell me spirit! Speak to me! What happened!

Spirit (hand on his hood): M'wahahahahahahahahahahahha Are you sure you want to know I-nu-ya-sha?

Inu: I know that voice! Tell me! Who are you!

Spirit (takes down his hood): M'wahahahahahaha… Boo!

Inu: it's you! (draws tessaiga and points at him.)

Naraku: yes it's me! Nice to see you to Inuyasha! You wanted to know what happened… come let me tell you! It was I … I came back and finally destroyed your pitiful excuse for a village! M'wahahahahaha M'wahahahahahahaha! Run Inuyasha… Run! I will give you some time to look over my work of art then come for you and rid the world of you as well! You know that young miko of yours put up quite a fight! Hehe… it was fun torturing her slowly…

Inuyasha turned to look were he was pointing… in the distance he coud faintly see the body of a young woman lay sprawled across his family's tomb…Kagome…

Inu: Kagome… no… (ran towards the body while evil laughter still echoed in the background)

Inuyasha fell on his knees and picked up Kagome's body. Close by were the bodies of people he knew…Kaede… the Cratchit's…everything and everyone was gone… then he noticed that the jewel around Kagome's neck was shining purple… a ray of purple light burst of from the jewel and stopped where his house used to be… a blast of purple light… and a figure emerged from it… Inuyasha got up and stared…

Inu: Kagome… what… what the hell!

Kagome ran up to him…

Kag: Inuyasha… what's happening… what is this place?

Inu (hugged her): You're alive!

Kag (eyes wide in surprise) Yes of course I'm alive! Why shouldn't I be?

Inu (composes himself): Shit! Who did you get here? Why are you here?

Kag: Well I was worried about you! I cam looking for you and when I arrived at your house a purple light blasted out of nowhere and brought me here! Where exactly is here?

Inu: Shit Kagome! You shouldn't have come! Apparently this place is the fucking future. That bastard… Naraku… came back and destroyed the whole dammed place!

Kag: Naraku… but he's… he's the one that… (looks at his family's tomb)

Inu: Yes... that's the one…the bastard!

Kag (noticing the body on the ground): Oh! That's me… oh well… at least I died fighting (smile)

Inu: I honestly don't see what's there to smile about! If I where you I'd be worried!

Kag: oh Inuyasha… there's nothing to worry about… you said it yourself… this is the fucking future (as you so rudely put it)…

Inuyasha's eyes widened – this was the first time he'd heard her swear

Inu: yeah and so what?

Kag: well all we have to do is find a way to go back to our present and prevent this… no!

Evil laughter moves towards them

Naraku: Why hello little miss miko! And what makes you think that I intend to let you go back to your present?

Inu: the 3 spirits were supposed to be helping me…

Nar: m'wahahahahahaha… As if I'd be bothered! You miserable half demon! I only came here to kill you and better yet… the little miko's here too… now you can both die together and I'll destroy your village even before t'was planed! M'wahahahahahahahaha.

Inu: Kagome Run! Die you bastard baboon!

Inuyasha swings the sword at Naraku but only gets his babbon skin sliced in half!

Nar: do you honestly think it's that easy to kill me!

Kagome looks at her dead self and grabs the bow and arrows and shoots at Naraku who grabs and arrow and snaps it in half.

Nar: You miserable fools… you'll only make me laugh! M'wahahahahahhaha…

Inuyasha grabs Kagome's hand and starts running to the ruins of the village…

Kag: Inuyasha where are we going? There's nowhere we can hid there!

Inu: I know but I had to do something… We just need to find a place to think and sort out an attack!

They rushed across the rubbles… finding nowhere safe to hide…

Inu: Shit… this place is a real mess… there's nowhere safe to stay!

Kag: Wait Inu… over there… let's go there where the orphanage used to be… I know where we can hide…

Inu: here… but the orphanage is in shatters… there's nowhere to hide here…

Kag: Trust me… lefts find the fireplace… or sort … here… this is defiantly these are definitely the bricks surrounding the thing… come help me move this boulder…

The moved the bricks and cleared the area…

Inu: I don't understand what you're looking for here… it's just rubbles…

Kag: Just wait and see…

They moved all the big rocks and finally found a sort of big hole…

Kag: This hole hear leads to an underground cave… there are lots of passages… some lead to the forest, one of them actually goes under the lake and one of the passages leads to your library…

Inu: That's great… maybe we can get back after all. If we live through this, remind me to thank you!

Kagome (smiles): Hurry, get some rubble and stuff to hide the hole once we're in…

They went in and covered the hole with anything they could find.

Inu: Not that I'm complaining or anything but how do you suppose are we going to see in the dark!

Kag: Trust me Inu… I am a miko after all...

Kagome took grabbed the dainty chain around her neck and found the purple jewel which hung on it… she enclosed it between her hands, murmured an incantation and it glowed purple giving off enough light for them to see clearly in the dark passageways. Kagome shyly took Inuyasha's hand and led the way down the dark tunnels...

Inu (looking around): Wow… I never knew about this place… it's amazing… it must cover the whole village… hope we don't get lost…

Kag: Yeah it does go about everywhere… don't worry I know this place like the back of my hand… I grew up here (smiles)… better be careful though… some walls are caving in… especially close to the lake…

She barely had time to finish the sentence… part of the wall caved in on them and Inuyasha pushed her out of the way just in time falling on top of her in the process… He stared at her eyes…

Kag: I-nu-ya-sha… err… air!

He quickly recovered, got up and helped her up.

Inu: Any bones broken?

Kag: No, no, I'm fine… u?

Inu (sarcastically): Never better… well let's get a move on… I'm sick of this future…

She led him to where the tunnel ended and came to his house…or used to be his house…half of it was blasted off…

Inu: let's find the stairs and go to the bedroom… that's from where I got here… maybe from there we can get back…

They got to the room with some difficulty… every step they made, a part of the house crumbled down… unfortunately once in the room nothing happened…

Inu: Shit! How the hell are we gonna get back!

Naraku: M'wahahahahaha… so you thought you could get away from me…

Naraku attacked them with his roots and sent them crashing to the ground… luckily Inuyasha caught Kagome just before she hit the ground…

Inu: Quick run and fins somewhere to hide… I'll protect you!

With those words Tessaiga transformed from and old junk to a powerful sword…

Inu: So that's its secret! Now I can use the wind scar!

Inuyasha fought Naraku as best as he could but was not doing any great damage… Kagome looked at the fighters and grabbed her bow and arrows but was afraid to shoot in case she hit Inuyasha.

Naraku saw Kagome and aimed an attack at her… Inuyasha got distracted and Naraku took the opportunity and hit him hard in is chest with his sword…

Inuyasha fell to the ground and Kagome rushed to his side…

Kag: No!

She hugged him to her and with her miko power managed to heal him…

Inu: Kagome … let's try something… Sesshomaru once told me that Dad had used this sword combined to the powers of a miko… Lets try and attack him together… are you up for it?

Kag: We've got nothing to loose…Let me try and trap him with my arrows first… then I'll try using the power of the shikon jewel… that's forbidden but in this case I think it's the only chance we've got…

Inu: But the shikon jewel… I thought if you use it's power it could consume you with it!

Kag (smiles) Yes... that's why it's forbidden! But it's our only chance! Come on let's go!

Inu: Promise me you won't use it until the end! I'll try killing him with Tessaiga first!

Nar: You done whispering!

Naraku attacked them both mercilessly… Inuyasha managed to fen him off giving time for Kagome to cast a trapping spell on her arrows. Inuyasha managed to force Naraku near the only standing wall of his house giving Kagome an easier shot to trap him. Kagome saw her chance and fired 5 sacred arrows. They hit the wall around Naraku in a star-shape and rays of purple light shot from the arrows meeting in front, entrapping Naraku in a cage of purple light… Naraku tried to attack but couldn't move.

Kag: Now Inuyasha… They won't hold for much longer!

Inuyasha attacked Naraku with the wind scar with all his might… Kagome realized it wasn't going to be enough so she held the jewel in between her palms and started her incantation… The shikon jewel glowed with a strange white light that surrounded Kagome and a blinding ray blasted out and hit Naraku just as Inuyasha hit him with the windscar completely disintegrating him… Kagome collapsed to the ground lifeless. The blinding light covered everywhere and everything… Inuyasha rushed to Kagome's side and gathered her in his arms… She opened her eyes and smiled as she saw him…

Kag (softly): If… if we live through this… remind me to …tell you that … I love you…

Kagome closed her eyes and fell limb… He saw everything disappearing slowly and realized that he was returning to the present… Inuyasha held Kagome in his arms but she too was fading away…

Inuyasha (yelling angrily) No! She should be coming back to the present with me! She's not from this world! NO!

The bright light forced him to close his eyes… when he opened them he was back in his bed… he blinked unbelievingly. Then got up and looked out of the window… It was a bright and lovely morning and the village appeared to be intact…

Inu (dazed): Shit! What about Kagome!

He pulled on his clothing in a flash and rushed outside to the village… Just as he was crossing the bridge he crashed hard into someone and rolled down into the grass at the foot of the forest. Inuyasha opened his eyes and found himself staring into chocolate brown ones… He could hear a hustle of people stopping close to them but ignored them…

He couldn't beleive his eyes he got up and lifted her in his arms…

Inu (twirling around idiotically): Kagome! You're alive!

He hugged her close… a lot of jaws dropped around them…

Miroku: What the hell is going on!

Sango: the world is coming to an end!

Kagome: Inuyasha please! Put me down!

Inuyasha stopped twirling around like an idiot

Kagome (still hugging him): we made it! we made it!

Miroku (steps in between of the happy couple): Will someone care to explain!

They were positively confused! First Kagome suddenly appeared out of nowhere lying on the ground almost dead at the Cratchit's. The last time they had seen her was when she decided to leave from the party after he mother got there. The all of a sudden she opened her eyes shouting 'Inuyasha' and rushed out like a mad creature… They had followed her joined by Kaede and Shippo when they stopped at the impoosible scene before them…

Kag (still holding Inuyasha's had): Let's go home! We'll explain there… it's a long story…

They walked back to Inuyasha's place… They told their story over a warm cup of chocolate by the fire…

… They celebrated with a big party at Inuyasha's house… all together like a big family…

Inu: It's just like it used to be… it feels like I have a family again…

Kag: I'll always be here for you…

Inuyasha bent down his head and trapped her in a long and passionate kiss.

They danced all night… and lived happily ever after…

Merry Christmas everyone


End file.
